


rain and memories of you

by dvxcloud



Series: rollingosamu tries and fails to write angst [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, M/M, Memories, Soulmates, Tsukishima Kei Needs a Hug, tsukkiyamafest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dvxcloud/pseuds/dvxcloud
Summary: soulmate au oneshot where their name is written on your wrist like usual but the twist is,, if you meet them and something goes wrong in your relationship,, you're unable to hear, see, speak, remember their name anymore or see them face to face. your brain just blocks it all out, however you can still remember what they looked like and vaguely remember moments/memories together.i was feeling sad when i wrote this originally and i feel like ill make this into an actual fic at some point so here's my edited version of the og oneshot as an introduction i guess.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: rollingosamu tries and fails to write angst [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023784
Kudos: 11





	rain and memories of you

**Author's Note:**

> just a short soulmate au that i pulled from my old wattpad acc,, i dont use it anymore so i decided i'd start pulling out my old stuff from there that is vaguely okay! my wattpad acc is @/strife-r for those of you that wanna go look i guess-- 
> 
> please keep in mind i dont write angst often so this isnt a ma z i ng ,, but i tried, okay?
> 
> its also really short,, sorry about that.

The sound of rain falling on a roof.

The echo as it fell, clattered, collided, clashed against the slate above his head. He wondered, maybe if this was normal. To go up to a window when it was raining and get a shiver at the sound of the rain pelting against the roof above your head. Maybe it was the rain, the nostalgia that came with the sound as he heard it? Or maybe he just forgot to close his window enough and the cold, icy breeze was silently whistling its way through his room, nipping at his skin as he ran his fingers over the small, almost meaningless depressions in his walls.

It had to be that, as he'd almost forgotten the memory that made this sound so important. You couldn't get nostalgia from things so insignificant your brain blocked them out, could you? Maybe this memory wasn't insignificant then. Maybe the memory of him and the freckled brunette sat at his window, gazing at the stars and the falling rain wasn't as unimportant as he thought it was. 

He thought about the brunette for a while, his hand clutching the windowsill tighter and tighter as he thought about the moment he screwed everything up. Why he wasn't there with him right now, reliving the moment he first realised how in love he was. But no matter how much he thought about him, the shadow that once was their relationship and everything that mattered to him. No matter how much the memory of him screwing everything up replayed and reran through his mind he couldn't match a name to the face he kept thinking about. He remembered every detail about the freckled boy, but his name. Every memory would play through his mind but it was as if every single time his name was uttered he could no longer hear it. It was unable to fall from anyone's lips, not even his own. 

He took one last glance at the view outside the window before turning away and glancing at his wrist. Where the name of his soulmate, that boy's name used to be etched into his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> as mentioned in the desc im probably going to expand this into an actual story,, i feel like it'll have potential but in the end i dont know if it'll end up being haikyuu still and if it is im not sure ill do it with tsukkiyama. all i know is that it'll be realllly angsty and ill try my best to keep consistent with posting. i might have to post once a week and write the next chapter just after i post the one for that week. i also could just write a chunk of chapters and post them weekly and repeat that till its over? who knows..


End file.
